


Fly Away

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Flashback fic, Past Fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives him the ring back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

She gives him his ring back and Oscar wants to beg her to stop.

She gives him his ring back and he wants to be strong for her. To accept it without argument.

She gives him his ring back and his wants to rewind time.

She gives him back his ring and he doesn’t know what to do.

He understands. Back in the deep of his mind he understands why she’s doing this. Letting him go. Giving him permission to move on. Letting go of the future they wanted so she can do this.

Some things are more important than love. 

She goes back to their bedroom and he goes back to his sketch. A bird for her. It’s selfish to want his work on her skin and he knows that. It’ll be a reminder that won’t be able to remind her of anything. 

It’s like she’s flying away and the ring feels cold in his hand. He holds it tight and traces over a line of wing. He shouldn’t indulge in useless hopes and dreams and imagined futures they won’t have. He shouldn’t, but as he draws he can only think one thing.

Maybe she’ll fly back to him.


End file.
